


Healing

by Jaune_Chat



Series: Addiction and Healing [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fix-It, Healing Sex, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Multi, Recovery, Threesome - F/M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tony's transformation to an omega, he stumbles into an alternate universe, where they help him heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I said I wasn't doing a sequel. And then I did a sequel. Two sequels. This is the quick, happy, fix-it sequel for those looking for a quick antidote to the darkness of "Addiction," and is written in response to [a prompt on avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=34191036) : (paraphrased) Tony ends up in an alternate universe with beta!Steve, who can turn Tony back into a beta the same way alpha!Steve changed Tony into an omega. Encouraging!Steve!
> 
>  **Author's Notes:** If you're looking for a more involved, darker sequel, check out [Recovery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/824766) instead.

It wasn't enough. God, Steven was filling him up with every thrust, thick, long, _smooth_ , going and keeping going long after every other person on the planet would have already come and gone away soft, and it still _wasn't enough._ It took the edge off, but it was methadone to Tony's heroin, regular beta semen where Tony's body was screaming for alpha come to be locked deep inside him.

"Can't," Tony panted out harshly, hanging his head, red with lust and shame. "Can't, damn it, I _need_ it."

"You're doing so well, Tony, you've got this," Steven said, running his hand down Tony's shoulders. He wouldn't clutch Tony, had promised he'd always leave a way for him to escape, refused to do anything against his will. "You're going to be all right. You're going to be like you want to be."

Steven's voice was heartfelt, sincere, and guilt-stricken, the shame over his alternate-universe counterpart matching Tony's for his weakness.

"I can give you more." A soft touch on Tony's cheek, and Natasha was there, her eyes understanding beyond anything in Tony's experience. They'd changed her against her will too. She knew. She _knew_. Tony nodded, and gasped as she sank onto his cock. It was a pleasure once treasured, almost forgotten when he'd changed, suddenly remembered. 

He'd been good at that. He _had_.

Steven shuddered to a temporary halt inside him, another shot of heat suffusing him and gone again, absorbed. No sloshing inside ominously, but taken to be used to fix him. He had to believe it would; it had taken everything he had left to let them try.

Steven started up again as Tony pushed against Natasha, hands slowly remembering how it had been to give as well as take. It was a distraction against the not-quite-enough, against the cry of "more!" his body was screaming.

"Look so good, Tony. Look so good with Nat. She likes it, I know," Steven murmured. "You've got this."

It got better when Tony could let himself come, not because his fucking alpha was working him, but because Natasha fluttered around him, and Steven was a pleasant stretch inside him, not an overwhelming fullness. It became infinitesimally perfect when the drag of Steven inside his ass actually began to burn, the friction becoming intense as Tony started to run dry.

He was _running dry_.

The sparks of pain were welcome as Tony threw his head back, clinging to Natasha's shoulders as he gasped, breaking beautifully. Breaking whole.

Tony almost winced happily when Steven pulled out of him, and reached out to grab a handful of that blond hair and drag him close enough for a soft, sincere kiss on his cheek. Natasha nuzzled up Tony's neck indulgently, both of them enjoying the last shudders and pulses of their orgasms.

"I got this, Steven," Tony said. "I got this now."

Steven smiled fiercely; there had never been any doubt.


End file.
